Pax Cybertronia? eng ver
by Seripa-Kisachi
Summary: SLASH -the war is over! Now Cybertron is alive slowly recovering and a fragile peace are restored between Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals. Starscream decides it's time to make a drastic but necessary change for the future of Cybertron, how Bumblebee will respond to that? Based on the events of the RID ongoing comic - Starscream x Bumblebee


Pax Cybertronia?

Note: this fic is placed in the events of the Comic, so you need to read the RID ongoing to understand a little of this fic, also recommend to read the All Hail Megatron and Ongoing Comics, they're not necessary to understand this story, but maybe I will take some details of they and just great!

My apologies for the really bad English! I'm translating this the best I can if you see some grammar errors please tell me, If you want to be my beta reader I'll be glad if you want to help me!

::::::::::::

Location: After war Cybertron

Had been a while since the Decepticons were released from the device I/D chips that limiting them, those chips leave them unarmed and unable to transform into his alt mode.

And all was calm…

No serious incidents were reported, perhaps an occasional Nail or Neutral (name given to the bots that were neither Decepticons or Autobots) wanting to show their "individuality" or some Decepticon resentful of the new direction in which they live.

After what happened with Turmoil everything was calmer, even many bots, regardless of past features, frequented the bar that Blurr opened recently, becoming a center of entertainment, good music and poetry by a newcomer decepticon named Skybite.

One of those "quiet" days word spreads and announced that in a few solar cycles will be a conference at the place where, some time ago, they gave a deserved memorial to the fallen comrades of the Lost Light, manned by Rodimus Prime.  
No one knew the reason for this meeting, including the headquarters, Prowl is watching his notepad, seeing some calculations and looking at the monitor in the company of another 3 autobots.

- This call by Starscream, devoid of all logic  
- We're talking about Starscream - Said Wheeljack - you know how he is unpredictable.  
- Requesting the presence of Metalhawk and Bumblebee for the meeting, can be an ambush.  
- Or maybe he just want to brag about how well it goes to Cybertron with him on our side - Wheeljack said without giving to much importance to the conversation while reviewing a monitor and to some estimates.  
- I don't care - said Prowl - I will reinforce the security perimeter anyway.

::::

The time of the meeting had arrived, front of the stage could see a significant amount of bots, decepticos, autobots and neutral mixed in the public. On the sides were some well-armed Autobots to monitor the public and surrounding, Ironhide was giving some orders and putting Autobots at strategic points, Prowl's orders.

- Such security for an announcement of a Decepticon?  
- Blurr, you left your bar to come here? - said Wheeljack while Blurr approaching him with two energon cubes.  
- Everyone is here, so I decided to come and see what it's all about - said while drinking a sip of his energon.

At that moment the lights and cameras focused Starscream, Bumblebee and Metalhawk, the last two do not understand very well why they were there, but before they can ask to Starscream, he began to speak to the public.

- As you have seen my fellow Cybertronian, it's been a while since Cybertron came to life and we are slowly recovering him from the ashes to our home, the accident with Turmoil shows us that there are still factions in other places, but not here when should be no reason for that, I have shown that the Decepticons are open to a positive change for the good of all, Metalhawk has proved that all neutrals agree to help the Decepticons and Autobots, all for the good of our beloved Cybertron.

-As you can see, this meeting as a simple sign that things are progressing on Cybertron and how we are working together to make this succeed, Metalhawk – turns to him - your help is more than necessary and that's why I truly thank you in the name of the Decepticons for all you have done - shakes hands with Metalhawk

- It's nothing, really - Metalhawk answers serious and surprised by the recent speech of Starscream, when he stops shaking hands to him and goes to Bumblebee.

- I know that we know each other a long time and we have many differences and countless battles in the past, but still, Bumblebee - kneels in front of him - Leader of the Autobots, no, of all Cybertron - Grabs Bumblebee hand and he looks more surprised than Metalhawk - I, Starscream representing the Decepticons want to revive an old lifetime contract used by the ancient cybetronians, I want you Bumblebee, to be my Sparkmate.

The entire audience was shocked; someones looked like they didn't understand what Starscream wanted to say. Wheeljack was laughing at Blurr because he just, by listening to the news, spit out all the energon that was about to drink.

Prowl could not hide his astonishment face but quickly he change his face by a cold and anger look and hit the wall of the vigilance tower where he was, a strange figure was approaching.

- Hahaha, who would say that Starscream still remember that, you want me to kill him? -Looking at Prowl.

You know you can't make that, not now, For the All Spark – walks to go outside the tower – _I __would have preferred an__Decepticon__attack__like the last time_ - thought.

Metalhawk couldn't hide his surprise and Bumblebee was in shock, he just looked at Starscream will still crouched down and with both hands holding Bumblebee hands, at the end to the proposal Starscream just smile at him. Meanwhile the public gradually turned to reality and some even applauded.

To be Continued ...


End file.
